A Little Talk
by akane miyuki
Summary: Dua gelas cokelat panas, hujan deras, dan pembicaraan mereka. Karma dan Nagisa.


**A Little Talk**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu atau Assassination Classroom bukan milik saya melainkan milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter miliknya yang akan saya gunakan sebagai karakter dalam fanfiction yang saya buat ini, harap dimaklumi bila ada salah dalam pengetikan kata kata atau typo. Saya masih belajar dalam menjadi seorang author yang baik dan beriman /?**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur shounen-ai, dimana ada dua laki laki yang akan bermesraan tapi tidak sampai nganu /?. Selain itu, karakter yang akan saya gunakan adalah Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa, dua pair merah-biru yang menjadi OTP saya sejak lama, bila anda tidak suka pair ini atau dengan fanfic ini, silahkan tekan tombol merah di pojok kanan atas.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Pukul 12.50 siang, bel yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai telah berbunyi, membuat manusia manusia penghuni kelas 3-E itu menghela nafas lega karena siksaan batin karena pelajaran yang terlalu berat bagi mereka.

"Akhirnya bel berbunyi juga!" ujar salah seorang murid bernama Terasaka sambil meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidak banyak bergerak pada saat pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru berwarna kuning berkecepatan mach 20 itu, Koro-sensei.

"Nee, Terasaka! Kau mau ikut dengan kami ke café?" Tanya salah seorang temannya, Muramatsu yang sedang membereskan tas-nya. Terasaka menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya cuaca akan buruk siang ini, lihat saja langitnya, gelap begitu. Aku harus cepat cepat pulang agar tidak kehujanan." Tolaknya dengan halus, Muramatsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi bersama dengan Yoshida dan Hazama, sampai jumpa besok, Terasaka!" ketiganya pun keluar kelas sembari menenteng tas sekolah mereka, sepertinya semua juga sudah meninggalkan bagunan sekolah itu dan bergegas pulang ke rumah masing masing.

"Aku juga harus segera pulang, yo Karma, Nagisa. Sampai jumpa besok." Terasaka bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa tas-nya keluar sekolah, meninggalkan kedua sosok laki laki itu yang sedang membahas soal dari Koro-sensei. Nagisa menjawab Terasaka dengan cepat, "Sampai jumpa besok, Terasaka-kun!" lalu pandangannya tertuju kearah Karma.

"Karma-kun, sebaiknya kita juga pulang.. aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan," ujar Nagisa yang kemudian memperhatikan jendela ruang kelas itu, melihat keluar jendela. Langit sudah mendung dan suara gemuruh kecil terdengar dari langit, Karma pun mengangguk dan membereskan kertas kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, Nagisa-kun." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Karma tersenyum.

* * *

"Uwaaah! Hujannya sangat deras!" Nagisa membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah, melepas sepatunya dan segera mengeluarkan buku buku dan ponsel yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya. "Karma-kun, masuk saja.. tidak usah sungkan." Lagi lagi pandangannya tertuju kearah si pemilik manik emas tersebut, menyuruhnya masuk kedalam bersamanya karena hujan diluar sangatlah deras.

"Maaf mengganggu, Nagisa-kun." Ucap Karma kemudian menutup pintu rumah Nagisa, suara hujan terdengar samar samar namun tetap saja deras. Karma menghela nafas, pakaiannya basah karena hujan hujanan tadi, begitupun dengan tas-nya dan tubuhnya sendiri. Karma memandang kesekeliling ruangan.

"Nagisa-kun, dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Karma yang menyadari tidak adanya kehadiran kedua orangtua Nagisa didalam rumah tersebut, Nagisa yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya pun hanya dapat menggeleng kecil. "Mereka sedang pergi keluar kota, aku sendirian." Karma mengangguk mengerti.

"Karma-kun, kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandi duluan, aku akan menggunakannya setelahmu.. dan untuk pakaian.. kau boleh memakai pakaianku untuk sementara, aku akan menyiapkannya." Ujar Nagisa lalu menarik paksa tas sekolah Karma dan mengeluarkan isinya, menghalangi air yang menyerap ke buku buku pelajaran dan ponselnya. Karma tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Nagisa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua?" mendengar itu, wajah Nagisa langsung memerah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Karma-kun! Apakah kau tidak malu?" untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu-nya, Nagisa memasang wajah dengan ekspresi tak senang. Karma tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi manis sang pemilik surai biru laut ini, dan kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Nagisa.

"Maaf maaf, kalau begitu, aku akan mandi duluan." Ucapnya sambil berlalu, melepas sepatunya dan jas-nya terlebih dahulu lalu kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sebetulnya tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari cari arah menuju ke kamar mandi karena Karma sudah sering bermain kerumah Nagisa dan dia sudah mengenal baik seluk beluk tempat tinggal Nagisa ini.

"Manis sekali." Karma menahan senyumnya ketika memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai melepas pakaiannya. Melempar bajunya kedalam keranjang pakaian. "Kau tidak tahu ya, Nagisa-kun? Kau sangat manis."

* * *

"Nagisa-kun, apakah kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" Karma menatap Nagisa yang tengah mengaduk dua cangkir cokelat panas di dapur, Nagisa hanya mengenakan kemeja-nya yang masih basah karena hujan tadi, ketika dia melihat Karma dengan handuk putih dilehernya dan pinggangnya, Nagisa tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"A-aku akan mandi sekarang." Ucap Nagisa lalu meninggalkan dua cangkir cokelat panas tersebut dan langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Karma memperhatikan gerak gerik Nagisa dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya Karma-kun, pakaianmu ada di sofa ruang tamu.. kau bisa menggunakan kamarku untuk memakai pakaian, kau tahu kamarku, kan?" Karma mendengus geli, "Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku bermain ke rumahmu sampai aku tak tahu dimana kamarmu?" mendengar itu, Nagisa tersenyum manis. "Artinya kau sudah tahu, kan." Dengan itu, Nagisa segera menutup pintu kamar mandi, terdengarlah suara shower yang menyala.

Tidak mau membuang buang waktu, Karma segera berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dan mengambil pakaian yang dimaksudkan Nagisa lalu membawanya masuk kedalam kamar si pemilik surai biru laut itu. "Nostalgia sekali." Ujar Karma sembari memperhatikan kamar Nagisa. "Tidak banyak yang berubah." Karma menatap kearah meja belajar Nagisa yang rapih, kasurnya yang rapih, dan buku buku yang tertata rapih di rak buku kecil.

Intinya, Nagisa adalah orang yang rapih dan mandiri. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Karma segera mengenakan pakaian Nagisa yang berukuran cukup besar untuknya, padahal ukuran tubuh Nagisa lebih kecil daripada Karma, kenapa Nagisa punya pakaian sebesar ini? Ah, Karma tidak terlalu peduli.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Karma segera keluar kamar, membawa dua handuk putih bersamanya dan menatanya kembali di rak handuk. Ketika dirinya berjalan melewati ruang tamu, Nagisa sudah berada disana, duduk di sofa dengan kemeja putih dan celana pendek, mengurai rambutnya sambil mengeringkannya. Nagisa menyadari keberadaan Karma dan menatap Karma.

"Karma-kun, aku sudah membuatkan cokelat hangat untukmu, ayo minum bersama denganku." Karma mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian Karma duduk disamping Nagisa yang masih saja mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tangan jahil Karma menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Nagisa, membuat Nagisa harus bertanya pada Karma. "Ada apa?" Karma menatap manik aqua Nagisa dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, aku hanya berfikir kalau Nagisa-kun benar benar mirip perempuan.."

"Lagi lagi membahas itu.." Nagisa mulai tidak senang bila Karma mulai mengatainya 'mirip seperti perempuan'. Nagisa mengehela nafas panjang.

"Jadi Karma-kun lebih suka kalau aku menjadi seorang perempuan? Apakah aku yang sekarang tidak cocok dengan tipe Karma-kun?" Karma tersentak mendengar kalimat tersebut terlontarkan dari bibir Nagisa. Uh oh, sepertinya seorang Akabane Karma sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

Tangan yang menyentuh rambut biru laut Nagisa-pun ditepis dengan pelan, Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali fokus mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini, 'Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf dan menggodanya sedikit.' Batinnya sambil memijit keningnya, Karma kemudian merangkul Nagisa yang masih ngambek karenanya.

"Hey, bukan seperti itu maksudku Nagisa-kun.." Karma menekan nekan pipi Nagisa dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat pipi Nagisa yang menggembung terasa empuk bagi Karma yang menyentuhnya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Nagisa, Karma dengan pelan menjelaskan.

"Maksudku adalah, kau itu terlihat sangat manis, menyerupai sosok seorang gadis. Bukannya aku memperhatikan gender atau apa.. lagipula kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyayangimu? Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk mengubah gendermu menjadi seorang gadis, kau yang apa adanya sudah sangat membuatku merasa bahagia seperti saat ini." Pipi Nagisa terasa panas ketika mendengar penjelasan Karma.

"Karma-kun, kau mau menggodaku ya?" kepala Nagisa bersender di dada bidang Karma. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan keatas sofa dan ditekuknya. Karma merangkul Nagisa semakin erat. "Aku tidak menggodamu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok." Karma membantu Nagisa mengeringkan rambutnya ketika membalas ucapan Nagisa.

Tangan kanan Nagisa tergerak untuk meraih segelas cokelat panas yang sudah dibuatnya. Lalu diberikannya kepada Karma. "Kalau tidak cepat diminum, nanti dingin loh, Karma-kun." Dengan senang, Karma menerima gelas berisi cokelat panas tersebut dan meniupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum benar benar meminumnya.

"Oh, ini enak Nagisa-kun!" ujar Karma memuji, Nagisa tersenyum manis dalam rangkulannya. "Aku senang kalau Karma-kun menyukainya." Senyuman jitu itu membuat Karma tidak dapat menahan senyum yang daritadi ditahannya. Senyum ter-tampan yang pernah Nagisa lihat.

"Oi oi, Nagisa-kun, kau bahkan belum meminum cokelat panasmu sendiri." Karma terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan, "Atau kau mau segelas berdua denganku, hm?" karena terus menerus digoda, Nagisa akhirnya membekap mulut Karma dengan tangan kirinya. Karma dengan mudah dapat melepas bekapan itu dari mulutnya.

"Hei, maaf.. aku hanya bercanda kok." Nagisa pun segera mengambil satu lagi gelas berisi cokelat panas itu dan meminumnya pelan pelan, karena masih cukup panas.

"Hujannya masih belum reda ya.." Nagisa melihat kearah jendela rumahnya, langit sudah gelap, menandakan bahwa sudah menjelang malam. Kemudian dia kembali menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Karma hanya mendengar suara hujan yang masih belum berhenti mengalir dengan deras dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, Nagisa-kun." Karma menyingkirkan handuk putih yang menyelimuti kepala Nagisa, lalu menghirup aroma shampoo pada rambut Nagisa yang dikenakannya saat mandi tadi. Aroma yang sama dengannya karena botol shampoo yang dikenakannya sama dengan Nagisa, tentu saja.

"Tidak apa kok, bagaimana kalau Karma-kun bermalam disini? Lagipula orangtuaku juga sedang pergi.. tapi sebaiknya Karma-kun minta izin terlebih dahulu karena tidak bisa pulang dan menginap ditempatku.." Karma mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia merogoh saku celana-nya dan menyalakan ponsel-nya yang beruntungnya tidak basah karena terkena air tadi.

Ibu jarinya bergerak lincah memijit mijit tombol keyboard yang berada di ponsel genggamnya tersebut, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk ibunya dirumah. Setelah itu, dia memencet tombol 'kirim pesan'.

"Aku sudah memberitahu ibuku kalau aku akan menginap ditempatmu. Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Nagisa-kun?" Karma menyeringai kecil, Nagisa yang menatapnya pun tersipu parah.

"Ha-habiskan cokelat panasmu dan tidur! A-aku akan menggelar futon—" sebelum Nagisa menyelesaikan kata katanya, Karma membisikinya sesuatu.

"Tidak usah pakai futon, bagaimana kalau kita tidur seranjang saja..?" setelah itu karma mengecup pipi Nagisa. Menatap penuh arti. Nagisa menyentuh pipinya yang teah dikecup oleh Karma, wajah Nagisa sudah merah kepiting rebus.

"K-Karma-kun mesum!" lemparan bantal sofa pun mengenai wajah tampan tersebut, membuatnya mengaduh pelan dan memeluk Nagisa dengan erat.

"Aku mesum hanya padamu kan, Nagisa-kun?"

"B-BODOH!"

"Ayolah, sudah lama aku tidak tidur bersamamu~"

"Mi-minggir! Aku mau mencuci dan mengeringkan seragam kita!"

**OWARI**

**A/N: Oke so ini fic pertama gue di fandom ini dengan OTP gue yaitu KaruNagi.**

**Tolong isi kotak review dengan saran dan kritik ataupun fangirlingan kalian :3**

**Se-nusuk apapun gue terima dengan lapang dada /?**

**Oke, gue kasih OMAKE yah /kedipgenit /najis**

**OMAKE**

"Hei Nagisa, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sugino menyentuh pundak Nagisa dengan pelan, Nagisa menoleh dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sugino?" Tanya Nagisa kembali, Sugino menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Anu, apakah kau dan Karma tinggal serumah sekarang?" Nagisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu, kemudian dengan cepat bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu, Sugino?" Sugino merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintar-nya, kemudian mengarahkan layar sentuh ponsel pintar-nya tersebut kearah Nagisa. Nagisa semakin shock dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Su-sugino, darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?!" Nagisa merebut ponsel Sugino dan menatapnya lekat lekat, Sugino hanya dapat menatap baik dan menjelaskan. Sementara Nagisa masih terus memperhatikan foto yang tampak di layar sentuh posel tersebut, fotonya dengan Karma. Nagisa terlihat sedang tidur dengan pulas, dan Karma mengambil foto Nagisa dengan dirinya disamping Nagisa yang tengah terlelap.

"Are? Bukannya Karma yang mengirim foto ini ke seluruh anak di kelas?" oh, jadi Karma pelakunya.

Tunggu.

Satu kelas?!

Wajah Nagisa perlahan memerah, menahan rasa malunya dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Me-memang benar sih aku dan Karma-kun yang sedang berada di foto ini—tapi kami tidak tinggal serumah! La-lagipula kenapa Karma-kun mengirimnya ke seluruh anak dikelas?!" kemudian Nagisa mengembalikan ponsel Sugino.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia mengirimkan ini ke Koro-sensei juga—"

"—Semua termasuk Koro-sensei. Nagisa-kun." Oh, pelaku kejahatannya sudah tiba rupanya.

"K-karma Akabane!" Nagisa menyerukan nama lengkap Karma dengan agak gugup, untungnya suasana kelas itu masih sepi siang ini karena semua anak tengah bermain di halaman sekolah. Karma tersenyum memandangi Nagisa dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Yaah, kau jahat sekali tadi malam, tidur duluan sebelum aku mencumbumu.."

"Apa yang kau katakan—"

"—Nagisa." Nagisa menatap kearah Sugino yang memanggilnya, wajah Sugino terlihat pucat.

"Ternyata hubungan kalian sudah sejauh it—" Nagisa menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan seperti itu! A-ah.. anu, bagaimana menjelaskannya—aah! Pokoknya aku dan Karma tidak seperti itu!" bantahnya dengan lantang, namun Karma terkekeh pelan dan merangkulnya kemudian, Nagisa sama sekali tidak sempat menghidar.

"Sepertinya malam ini kau harus dihukum, hmm?" Nagisa menatap penuh harap kearah Sugino, tatapan matanya memancarkan semacam sinyal yang berkata 'bantu aku!', namun Sugino sudah terlanjur percaya akan omongan Karma.

"M-maaf, aku tidak akan mengganggu! Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian!" ketika Sugino berlari keluar kelas, Nagisa menatap tajam kearah Karma. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Nagisa berteriak.

"KARMA-KUN KAU BODOOOOOH!"

**BENERAN OWARI.**

**A/N 2: AHAHA.**

**INI OMAKE APAAN SIH, GAJE MAX DEH AHAHHA.**

**UDAH AH GUE CAPE.**

**NGETIKNYA UDAH GANIAT GINI JUGA MUAHAHAHAH.**

**NAH, MAAF KALO MASIH ADA TYPO YAH, GUE AUTHOR YANG MALES NGECEK ULANG CERITA MUAHAHA /?**

**Berkenan meninggalkan sebuah _review _untuk karangan laknat ini?**


End file.
